It's Been A While
by Mizuki Kokoa
Summary: Ever since the Soccer Club's temporary disbandment, Haruna's been missing a certain flame-haired striker. [Ares Timeline][GouHaru][One-shot]


**A/N:**

 **My first ares fic~ And of course its GouHaru!**

* * *

Navy blue eyes traced the starry skies one evening. They watched the individual stars twinkle brightly, sparking a tingly feeling in the chest. Whenever they looked up, the night would leave nostalgia.

A blissful sigh escaped Otonashi's lips. The young blue haired female could never forget the old times. Back then, being apart of Raimon Jr. High's Soccer Club was her number one priority. She simply enjoyed the precious time she spent with Aki, Natsumi, her brother and the other Soccer Club members.

While she still kept close to her brother - transferring to Seishou Gakuen along with him and becoming their Soccer Club's manager - the memories of all the thrills that came with Raimon still lingered in her mind.

With all of them separated, it was hard to cope with the sudden change of routine. The Soccer Club's temporary disbandment still brought pain to her. She could only count the days to when they would all reunite as one powerful team again, lead by their fearless captain, Endou Mamoru.

She'd finally be able to see the other first years amongst the club members again and experience the same jubilance that spurred her into leaving the Journalism Club and joining the hopeless band of soccer freaks.

She'd see Aki and Natsumi again too! They'd come together as managers again as well, and have their usual 'girl time' just like they used to.

But most of all she'd be able to see _him_ again. Her levelheaded sweetheart, the one she missed so much. His strong tanned arms that gently pulled her into a warm embrace, his husky hypnotic voice that whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

Then there was that powerful gaze that she always got lost in, those dark brown orbs would connect with hers and they'd stare at each other longingly.

Her heart always raced when he swept her off her feet and took her anywhere she wanted. He was cool, calm and collected and despite his intimidating looks, he actually had a soft heart under that intense exterior.

The passion they had for each other was hotter than his Fire Tornado, and they both knew that well.

He was her man and she was his girl.

Otonashi removed her red glasses and began wiping the pearl tears rolling down her rose cheeks. When did she start crying? Did she truly miss that handsome striker, the one that stole her heart, that much?

Thinking about how she'd rarely see him, made her lips begin to quiver. Texting and calling were okay but it could never compare to the real deal. Seeing him in his charming person was what she longed for.

She glanced up to the Inazuma Tower that stood high above the rest of the city. She then stared into the distance where she could see Inazuma Town, her home. She met him here. She met the love of her life in this town...and yet...

...it's been an eternity...

After a few moments, the blue haired girl felt like she couldn't control her emotions anymore and was about to release all the sadness she'd been keeping inside since her boyfriend departure to Kidokawa Seishuu.

As her eyes threatened more tears, two arms wrapped around her, enveloping her in a familiar warmth, catching her off guard. They gently pulled her back causing her to rest against a firm chest. She was frenetic at first. Someone just touched her and around the waist area which was strictly off limits to herself and of course, her boyfriend.

But the gracefulness of the action was so familiar that she couldn't stop herself from not pulling away. Then out of nowhere, she began receiving soft kisses on her neck, causing her heart to fill with a sort of exhilaration. She smiled, savoring the feeling before realization dawned over her. Who the hell was this person, and what did they think they were doing to her?

She quickly slipped out of the strong arms, leaving the inviting warmth for just a moment. She then spun around to tell this stranger off before running away as fast as she could.

But as she glared at the person, her eyes soften up and her defenses became irrelevant. Standing in front of her, was none other than the intense man she fell in love with, looking more casual than he often did nowadays.

He gazed into her glassy eyes and brought up a tanned hand to wipe away her tears and then caress her soft cheek. He gave her a kind smile, like he knew what she was going through. Yes, it was quite obvious that he missed this adorable girl if not anything else.

But now here they were, together again.

"It's been a while," Gouenji whispered to her.

She couldn't believe her eyes, it was really him, her beloved. A man of few words and yet that's all he needed to win her over.

"Gouenj-" before she could finish saying his name, he pulled her close and gave her a quiet look. A zigzagged brow was slowly raised.

"What did I say about calling me 'Gouenji-san'?" He asked in a very seductive tone, one the blunette knew too well. "Just call me Shuuya, Haruna..."

He inched closer to her fair face prompting a deep blush creep over it.

"You missed me right?" The platinum blond asked in voice lower than usual, "That's why you're crying?"

Otonashi could really only nod under that piercing, spellbinding gaze. He could always read her so easily. Her heart began racing. She tried to look away but he kept her head in place. Gouenji always got like this when he was around her. It never failed to surprise the blunette.

In an instant he captured her lips, and held her close. Startled at first, she got into it and kissed back. She missed this feeling and she missed him, Gouenji Shuuya, the Good Kisser...uh, the Flame Striker.

Honestly, if her brother were to find out...actually, Gouenji would probably be alright. When they broke apart, Haruna allowed herself to hug the man. He immediately hugged her back, taking in her spring scent. Boy, did he miss that, but most of all, he missed her.

It really had been a while.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 ***sighs* I love this pairing...**


End file.
